Suffering and Survival
by Lukashi
Summary: A group of Survivor's find themselves in a strange world with thigns they cannot explain. Will they Survive or be stuck in endless torment?


**I don't own Dead by Daylight**

Four sets of eyes opened in unison, the owner of each set sitting up and taking in their surroundings. A brightly burning campfire in the middle of a large number of trees was their first sight before they all noticed each other. Two men and two women, all equally confused about where they were. "Ow my head..." one of the women groaned, a young looking dark skinned lady. She had black hair and a pair of glasses on along with a dark brown shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was a botanist, rather popular online with her forums and she knew quite a lot of healing properties and uses for many different types of plants. This woman was named Claudette Morel, a pleasant young Canadian.

"That moonshine must have been pretty strong..." said one of the men, a nerdy looking white man with short black hair, wearing a button up shirt with a black and red striped tie along with a pair of black pants. He wasnt a very charismatic man but one thing was for sure, before he arrived here he was quite the useful leader, knowing how to make the best of different types of situations. His name was Dwight Fairfield, an American.

"I'm gonna 'ave the twat that hit me! Friggin clubbed me in the back of m'head!" the other male grumbled, rubbing the back of his head but looking confused when he saw no blood on his hand. He looked rather rugged, quiite a well built man with very short brown hair, a black jacket and a pair of brown slacks on. This man liked to have a god fight and his few friends that he had he was ready to protect when in the thick of a good scrap. His name was David King, a scrapper from Manchester in England.

"I shouldn't have slept so long... but I didn't sleep anyhere like this" the other female said, looking at the other three people. She wore a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had some sort of utility belt on it. Her hair was also a rather bright blonde/ginger, a Strawberry blonde really. She seemed very athletic too due to her build. This lady was Meg Thomas, an Athlete from America.

"Well... I guess the only thing we can do now really is work out where we are, everybody take a look around and see if we can find anything that'll help. Even just a sign wll help us out" Dwight said, everyone shrugging and looking around the area. It took a few minutes but Dwight found something, a book. "Hey everyone, come look at this!" he called out, the group heading over and looking at the book. The name on the front said it belonged to a Benedict Baker. "Maybe it has something in here that'll help us out."

Dwight then opened it and began reading. "12th September. I began my search in the summer of 1956 after hearing of the town of weeks, a place that had an unusual amount of missing person reports. America is filled with such towns. But what made this one more odd than some, was that there had never been areport of a body being found. Indeed, the number of open missing cases stood at a staggering 364, the last of which happened a mere ten weeks ago. Thus I embark on my journey. " He then flicked through a few more pages but didn't see any further writing, it seemed to just be blank pages until some words began forming onto a page. "Survive a trial and you may continue to find out the past of Benedict."

"... a trial? What kinda fucked up game we playin 'ere?!" David yelled, clearly angry. That's when a glow appeared in the woods, a white one that beckoned them over. Now they felt an urge to go towards it, each one stepping into the trees, unaware of what to expect. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves at a black fog wall, a voice in their heads urging them to step into it. Dwight was nervous but he stepped in, vanishing from the sight of the other survivors. Dwight found himself in what looked like a black abyss, seeing nothing but darkness all around him. He couldn't even speak, he moved his mouth but no noise escaped. The others three sucked up their nervousness and stepped in as well, the fog wall vanishing from sight in the woods and the group finally had light appear around them, revealing where they were. They all felt a strange burning sensation on both of their arms but when they all looked they saw nothing, confusing them.

* * *

They were all stood outside of a building, but each person was on a different side, not next to each othe like they expected, in fact they had no idea each person was close by. Claudette looked insaide and saw a Generator, a voice in her mind telling her that once five generators were done she had the chance to escape, all the other survivors heard the same. She was unnerved but she was optimistic, immediately approaching it and getting to work. When she looked at the Generator her eyes seemed to be able to identify different things about it, a minor glow in areas that were damaged inside the big machine. "This is strange... I've never touched one of these before..." she whispered, seeing a kind of bar in her mind that seemed to very slowly fill as she worked on it. She disregarded it however and just focused on the machine, aiming to fix it as quickly as she could.

While Claudette worked on her generator, David went looking around in a rather large number of trees, his eyes scanning around for a generator but instead of finding one, he instead found a chest, grinning to himself. "Jackpot." He went over to it and opened it up, rooting through what seemed to basically be bits of trash, a discarded shoe which seemed to have large teeth holes in it, some damaged fabric which looked unusable along with a teddy bear that seemed in fairly good condition although it was missing an ear. He immediately pocketed the bear, having some fond memories from when he was a child, and then he found a rather old looking flashlight. It looked damaged but he clicked the button a few times, watching the light flicker into life each time. "Sick. Gonna be a good'un this one." He then slowly stood up and looked around, sure he saw a flicker of some kind of tendril, maybe even a spike in the dark fog but it vanished as quickly as he saw it.

Meg took in a little breath and made her way towards a large water tower, her eyes looking around the area for anything she could use or possibly identify a way out without needing the generators, but that's when she caught sight of a large human in the distance, slowly exiting a run down looking metal shack. Fear gripped her as her eyes took in their form. The figure was wearing a set of dark green overalls which seemed to be embedded with hooks into their shoulders, the figure had hooks coming out of their back and shoulders along with a bunch of very deep looking gashes in their arms, the most notable thing however was the mask. The mask was white but had splatters of dirt across it, like the person had smeared it across the mask themselves. Her breath caught in her throat though as the human looked in her direction, quickly hiding herself behind the wall. Luckily it didn't seem to see her and turned it's gaze away, beginning to walk around the area. "Damn... they don't look friendly, better avoid them." she whispered, something telling her silence is her best friend in this situation. She then grit her teeth and sprinted, moving much faster than she actually expected for a few sweconds and cleared heself away from that location, the figure unaware she was even there.

Dwight bit his lip as his nerves made his body tremble in fright, shaking rather badly. This was hell to him, he never wanted something like this to happen and it was all because his work colleagues left him behind in the woods, he didn't know what to do but the sound of metal broke him out of his thoughts, recognising the sound as a generator in repair. He didn't know how he understood that as he'd never heard one being worked on before, a fair amount of confusion filling him but he made his way to the source slowly, greeted with the sight of a rather focused Claudette busy at work. "Claudette!" he whispered, loud enough she could hear, sighing happily as she gave him a smile and a nod. He went over to the generator and began working on it, the generator glowing much brighter for him than it did for Claudette. "Claudette, there's a few wires in here, a black and red one along with a green wire, make them touch." he whispered, Claudette looking a little confused but she looked and did as he said, the bar in her mind now glowing bright yellow and filling up faster. She was surprised but figured that he must have some knowledge of how generator's functioned, listening to his instructions. The pistons in the machine had picked up speed, moving rather quickly now and a total of three were pumping in and out, making quite a bit of noise. And that's when the two began hearing a heartbeat inside their heads, a slow and distant sounding one at first which began quickly picking up speed. Their focus didn't change and they worked on the generator a bit longer before Claudette screamed, seeing a large hulking figure enter through the doorway. Luckily for them, the Generator had just finished, making a loud noise that distracted the killer for a second before he focused on them again.

Claudette got up and quickly sprinted away, running through another door as the large figure swung at her with some kind of cleaver, missing her by barely even an inch and then the figure growled in anger, turning to face the generator which was now being abandoned by Dwight. Dwight ran as fast as his legs could carry him but the figure, their potential Killer was faster and they were simply walking. He ran around crates, exiting the doorway and scanned the area fast, seeing a pallet in the distance so he ran towards it, fear gripping his heart like a vice. He looked behind him after a few seconds, so close to the pallet, he could practically feel the wood under his fingers as he reached out to grab it before crying out in agony as he felt metal tear at his flesh, cleaving through the back of his left leg with little effort and using his strength he swung the pallet, knocking it down to block off the killer's path. He fell to the ground, looking at his leg which had blood pumping from it quickly but he didn't feel weaker looking at it, he was instead filled with a desire to escape the large opponent. His desire to live blew his fear away and he got up, ignoring the pain he felt and he ran, he ran faster than he ever had before and he gained a temporary burst of speed that allowed him to clear some good distance between him and the killer. The sound of wood shattering however filled him with a sense of dread, looking back and seeing that the killer had simply kicked through the large and strong wood.

The killer stared at Dwight for a moment before following him, Dwight running as fast as he could with his injured leg before finding himself around a few red lockers surrounded by large wooden walls. He was desperate and looked around, opening one of the doors and stepping in, closing it slowly so he didn't make a sound. A few seconds later the Killer turnd the corner and came to the lockers, standing still and looking around. Dwight made himself appear as small as possible, unable to see out of the lockers small slits which hopefully for him meant the killer wouldn't be able to see either. He could still hear the heartbeat but it was growing quieter, making him sigh in relief. But just as he went to step out, the door was flung open, the heartbeat insanely loud in his ears now and the Killer was revealed, a nasty grin visible under the mask a his large cleaver stabbed into the locker next to Dwight's head, making him cry out in fear before he was grabbed by the throat and swung over the killer's shoulder. Dwight struggled, wriggling and punching the killer's back as much as he could as the hulking male murderer moved faster than before, almost as if he was excited about something. That's when Dwight saw the hook.

20 meters. He struggled harder, gritting his teeth and shaking as much as he could.

15 meters. His fists slammed into his back with a surprising force.

10 meters. He could feel the grip loosening slowly, wasn't ffar now.

5 meters. He was about to wigle free, he was going to get away!

0 meters. The killer flung Dwight off his shoulder, slamming him onto the hook which impaled his left shoulder, causing the young man to scream in agony as the hook tore through flesh, blood covering the metal hook and dripping to the ground. The other survivor's heard his cry and turned to face that direction, that's when they realised they could see the aura of his body dangling on the hook.

"What the hell..." Meg whispered, stunned she could see what she did and before she ould even consider staying, her body began moving, her legs already breaking into a run in his direction, she then saw the killer coming out from the are Dwight was, wiping off Dwight's blood from his cleaver. "HEY! UGLY! YOU MISSED ONE!" she yelled, the killer staring at he with a wicked smile. He then made his way over to her, Meg walking around a large set of crates near a pallet. She was now stood directly in front of it. She'd seen what Dwight did and figured if she timed it well enough she could stop him in his tracks for a few moment, giving her a chance to get far enough away that somebody could rescue him. That's when she heard th sound of a Generator being fully fixed, the lights coming on and a loud noise blaring through the area, quickly followed by another. Three out of five, a good start.

"Looks like David and Claudette were working hard, good." she chuckled, readying herself for when the killer came close. The menacing male grinned, raising his cleaver high as he reached the crates, swinging but he was too late, Meg already slamming the pallet down on him. Best thing is she actually stuck his blade, trapping it for a few moments so he couldn't move his arm, allowing her to srpint away. She moved much faster than normal, exactly like she did before. Perhaps this was something she would have to look into, she put it into the back of her mind for now though and focused on running, seeing David was already on his way to where Dwight was, the two giving ach other a nod. Meg was the bait, David was the saviour. She was more than happy with this. She ran as fast as she could, making sure the killer didn't go anywhere near where Dwight was hooked, she did take notice of the strange looking spikes forming from the hook though, that looked rather unnerving.

David looked around quickly as he eached Dwight who was groaning in pain, David chuckling a little. "Relax y' pansy,it's just a lil hook." he said, grabbing Dwight and lifting him off the hook, keeping him in place as he tore off a piece of the males shirt, starting to tie it tightly around his shoulder. David had been in enough fights to know you didn't want to leave a blood trail, easier to find after all so he bound it tightly, a little too tight though as Dwight screamed out in pain, David grimacing" Sorry, we better get outta 'ere." The two then ran, Dwight more hobbling than anything due to his leg but to their luck, Meg was stilll leading the killer round on a mery chase, watching as she almost got hit but luckily for her the killer struck a crate instead, his cleaver stuck inside the wood until he ripped it free with an angry roar.

"Lemme fix ya leg." David whispered, leading Dwight to a quiet cobblestone wall and Dwigh sat down, David inspecting his leg with a frown. "Ain't too deep, should be fine." he mumbled, taking off his jacket and with a good use of strength he tore off a sleeve, binding it around Dwight's leg. Dwight wriuggled it, sighing in relief. "Thanls David. Let's find a generator." David nodded with a smirk and helped him up, finding a generator nearby along with an exit gate, testing the swtich on the gate. "Nothing, so we do have to fix Generators first."

The two began working on the one they found hearing another one not to far away. Looks like Claudette was already onto it. Speaking of which, Claudette had been rather busy gathering a bunch of different plants into her pockets after her first Generator was done, many plants in the area glowing to her and she recognised them, knowing their healing properties. The Generator she was working on was almost done too, she'd been very busy while everybnody else was doing whatever it was they were doing. She was a focused individual after all. And hearing the sound of the other Generator nearby filled her with hope, perhaps they really were going to get out of here, and then she paled when she heard Dwight's terrified yell again, seeing him get pulled off the Generator by the killer, he was hooked imediately too, watching in horor as the spikes from before formed and went to imppale him, catching onein his hands and he held it away from him, fear gripped him though as it was slowly but surely moving closer to his face. he didn't think he'd manage. Then that's when he heard it, the obnise of the exit gates both getting powered. David was brave and mad a valiant efort to pull him off the hook but the killer spun around and gripped him by the collar, pulling him away and onto his shoulder.

The killer walked aaway with David over his shoulder, slamming him down hard on the nearest hook he could get him to, Meg and Claudette both working on a gate each. Both gates opened almost simultaniously, Meg rushing over and grabbing Dwight, pulling him off the hook and yelling for him to move, the two of them running. David dids something rather stunning too, throwing himself off the hook with a pained cry and he ran to the nearest gate he could, the killer making a beeline or Dwight, clearly the man was his intended target. So David did something that surprised all of them. They entered the gate, the killer aiming a swing at Dwight and David felt a burst of energy, roaring as he flung himself in front of the attack and shoulder charged Dwight, knocking him out of the area and taking the hit for him.

"DAVID NO!" Claudette cried, all three of them watching David hit the ground with blood pooling around him. "STOP STARIN AND LEG IT!" he yelled, gritting his teeth as he felt his back open up from the wound made by the killer. They tried to rush back to help him but black spikes prevented their entry, keeping them away. "DAVID CRAWL! PLEASE! Meg shouted, Dwight strugling to try and geet through the spikes to save him, but to no avail.

That's when the killer stood on his back with a sick grin, pulling a bear trap off of his shoulder and setting it on the ground in front of David. He then reached down and grabbed David's head, moving it near the trap before slamming it onto the activation mechanism, the trap activating and with a sickening tearing sound, slammed shut on David's head, sending blood flying out around him and brain matter began seeping out of the several large tooth shaped holes in his head, his eyes quickly losing their light and growing dull, his body now limp on the stone ground. "G-guys, we better go!" Dwight said, the girls nodding and they all ran, Dwight looking back. "David..."

* * *

The three found themselves back at the campfire, a solemn air around them as they thought of David and his sacrifice. "He saved me... and let himself be killed instead..." Dwight said softly, punching the ground in anger. The girls were rather quiet, not really sure how to take what happened before they all froze up, hearing a rustling sound before seeing David walk into the light, looking completely fine. "DAVID!" they all shouted, stunned. They saw him die but here he was, completely fine.

"Guys. I know what we're in 'ere." David said, tossing a small Journal at Claudette. She opened it and read the first page. "Alas I find myself finally working out where I have found myself. The Entity is a strange being that is true and the monsters they have sent to kill me and all other survivors are quite dangerous. But one thing is for sure, we are not simply in another random realm just to have some kind of sick game. The Entity has a master, something to give it some level of order even if it is simple. We are in Purgatory. Here to suffer until we have paid our due's. And from what I know... it is down to our first family member who ever sinned. We are suffering for our ancestors sins and it is unknown how long we will be here. The more we survive the quicker we can leave, I believe the math works out at each time a survivor manages to escape, a week of sin is gone. But for each death, only a day. One day we will leave but... I fear I shall never leave myself. For any who read this, look for me. I have a laboratory that may somehow find a secret to leaving this foul place without death. May God have mercy on all our souls. - Vigo"


End file.
